


Mansoup

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete catches Ryan and Brendon in a compromising position <i>in his hot tub.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mansoup

**Author's Note:**

> PURE, UNADULTERATED SMUT. Yay, voyeurism and bb!Ryan and bb!Brendon. AND HOT TUBS. This is obviously my obligatory mansoup contribution, so yeah.

I knew there was something going on between Brendon and Ryan from the first time I met them, but I didn't exactly want to find out what that was while they were staying in my apartment in LA. It was probably one or two in the morning and everyone should have been asleep. I was going to the bathroom, and on my way back to my bedroom I was walking past the glass doors to the back porch and there they were, sitting in my hot tub.

It's not like I was trying to watch them because I'm not, you know, a pervert like that. I didn't even know exactly what they were doing as soon as I saw them, because I did actually just stand there for a while, watching them, debating if I should go out there and join them. I thought they were just chilling out until I realized that Brendon had his hands braced against the side of the hot tub and Ryan was behind him, arms wrapped around Brendon's waist and _holy shit, they're fucking in my hot tub_.

And that's not something you can just ignore, okay? Especially since they were both good looking guys.

They weren't very obvious either; Ryan had his chin resting on Brendon's shoulder, eyes closed and looking peaceful, the only movement being his lips as he muttered something in Brendon's ear, and the slow roll of his hips under the water. I could just barely see Brendon's lips twitch up into a smile on the other side of Ryan's head before they parted in a response I couldn't hear. If Ryan hadn't been pressed so close, if I hadn't noticed the dirty grind of Ryan's hips, their drenched boxers laying over the edge of the hot tub, I wouldn't have even known what they were doing until I walked outside and interrupted them.

_Innocent from the waist up_ was the first thought that came to mind. Ryan's hands weren't even touching Brendon, but floating in the water just in front of him.

Ryan's eyes opened, his lips moving again before he pressed them to Brendon's shoulder. Brendon's mouth opened in what I assumed was a moan before his hand came up to pull Ryan into a kiss, getting his hair wet. I could just barely see Brendon push back against Ryan, muttering something against his lips.

Ryan pulled back to look at Brendon before his hands moved to his hips, and suddenly they didn't look so young and innocent. Ryan's hips began to move faster and in more determined strokes. The muscles in Brendon's arms were standing out now as if he was trying to keep from falling against the side of the hot tub, his own hips rolling in counterpoint to Ryan's. If I could have heard them, I was sure Brendon was groaning with each thrust, Ryan making little noises in the back of his throat.

Ryan's lips were moving against Brendon's neck, kissing or speaking I couldn't tell, but I noticed when one of Ryan's hands dipped into the water, angling for Brendon's cock. I could see Brendon's teeth digging into his lower lip, his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back.

Ryan was definitely saying something when Brendon tensed and his back arched, knuckles going white where he gripped the side of the hot tub, his mouth falling open. I could almost hear the slap of wet skin on skin in my head when Ryan pulled his hand out of the water and clapped it to Brendon's chest, giving one last thrust before stilling against Brendon's back.

Brendon's arms were trembling, both of their chests heaving as Ryan stepped back and sunk down into a seat, Brendon following shortly. I still couldn't look away as Brendon slumped against Ryan's side, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck as Ryan pressed little kisses to Brendon's face.

I only stumbled back to my room when they finally grabbed their boxers and pulled them back on before climbing out of the hot tub.

***

Spencer was giggling as the four guys from Panic!, Andy, Joe, and Patrick were sitting in the hot tub the next day. I was still kind of wary of getting in, considering what I had seen the night before, so I was sunbathing as much as I could under the porch.

"So, this is totally like, mansoup," Spencer was saying, making the others laugh at him a little. "No really. A bunch of dudes in a hot tub together. It's MANSOUP!"

I looked over just as Brendon and Ryan glanced at each other, blushing a little.

If only Spencer knew.


End file.
